NEO HUNTERS UA Universo Alterno
by Killerm
Summary: Este es un fabuloso fic basado en la historia de MegaManX, pero como su nombre lo dice, es un universo alterno, esta lleno de accion, aventura romance y comedia, no se pueden perder las aventuras de los Neo Hunters, el dolor de cabeza de X ^^Uu
1. Default Chapter

**PROFILES**

**Neo Hunters.**

**Nombre Completo: ****Mega Man X**

**Nombre Usual: **X****

**Edad aparente: **20****

**Sexo: **Masculino.****

**Estatura:**** 1.85 m.**

**Rango: ****GA Master Plus.**

**Puesto: ****Miembro de la directiva del HQ Maverick Hunter y Neo Hunter.**

**Armas: **X-Buster y X-Saber.****

**Habilidades: **Puede pegarse a las paredes, dar saltos de longitud, "Dash", flotar por unos segundos en el aire, copiar habilidades enemigas, entre otras muchas cosas. X-Buster cargado en 3 fases, X-Saber simple y cargado, Combate libre extremo.  Giga Attack de las diferentes armaduras.****

**Comentarios y Comportamientos: ****X es un ser apacible y bondadoso, aunque a lo largo de su vida su conducta cambió, se volvió un poco mas frío, callado y directo y aún sueña con el mundo perfecto de humanos y Reploids cohexistiendo.  Decidió retirarse como Maverick Hunter, para dar oportunidad a nuevos miembros, en este caso los Neo, pero no a dejado de dirigir el HQ y a todos los Reploids Hunters. Aún espera el despertar de su gran amigo y colega Zero.**

**Nombre Completo: **Neon Killerm.****

**Nombre usual: **Killerm.****

**Edad Aparente: **19****

**Sexo:** Femenino.****

**Estatura: **1.70 m****

**Rango:** GA Master Plus.****

**Puesto:** Coronel del Neo Hunter Escuadrón y Comandante de la 1st unidad.****

**Armas:** Neon K-axe (K-axe).****

**Habilidades: **"Dash", Salto de longitud, Doble salto, trepar por las paredes, habilidad gimnasta para dar saltos y giros, escudo de energía "axe-shield". Una caracteristica de Neon Killerm es la habilidad de combinar su energía corporal con golpes libres. Combate libre, corte de frente, cruzado y triple cruzado con su K-axe, simples o combinados con artes marciales, que van de remate. Además de muchisimas más técnicas, donde al conectar patadas o golpes descarga energía corporal sumando más daño al enemigo (técnicas de Chun Li, con excepción de las que descarga enormes masas de energía con las manos). Tambien posee la habilidad "Elemento" donde puede convertir las hojas de su hacha en fuego, hielo o electricidad por algunos segundos.****

**Ataques especiales: **"Crazy attack": Este es un ataque a mano y puño limpios, en el cual, Killerm conecta muchos puños al oponente mientras lo eleva por los aires y despues mientras cae le conecta infindad de patadas (Muy parecido al ataque"maximum spiderman"), efectivo para enemigos no muy grandes, (gasto nulo de energía, puede hacerlo las veces que quiera), "Corte en cruz" donde lanza dos cortes en forma de cruz que alcanzan una distancia de 25 metros sin desvanecerse (Gasto nulo de energía, gran alcance, puede hacerlo las veces que quiera). "Arcangel Wings", Técnica mejorada de la antigua Killerm, donde las hojas de la hacha crecen 50 veces, pero ahora lanzan descargas de energia hacia los lados (gasto medio de energía, alcance mixto puede hacerlo hasta 10 veces), "Axe explotion", golpea el suelo con su hacha y hace explotar todo a su alrededor en un radio de 15 metros (corto alcance, gasto maximo de energia, solo puede hacerlo 5 veces) "Meteor Spin" Empuña su axe y gira desprendiendo grandes masas de energía que caen al suelo como grandes meteoros (gasto ultra de energia, solo puede hacerlo una vez, gran alcance y efectividad).****

**Comentarios y Comportamiento: ****Killerm es la "sucesora" de la antigua guerrera Killerm, muchas de sus caracteristicas físicas son similares, pero Neon Killerm tiene más caracterisiticas humanas. Ella fue la primera Neo creada con el ADN de una pequeña humana, es una guerrera completa en sus ataques, dotada con habilidades mixtas, no se limita a cierto elemento, su fuerte es el combate libre y manejo de armas, esto le a otorgado el título de la "Guerrera Marcial", puesto que fue creada para utilizar ese estilo de lucha, por ende, es la única que domina todas las técnicas marciales a la perfección. La mayoría de sus ataques son de corto alcance puesto que para atacar  debe estar frente al enemigo, esto le da una cierta desventaja y aumenta el riesgo de salir lastimada, pero no quiere decir que deje ser una rival digna y muy peligrosa, ya que su habilidad estrategica aumenta.    En el aspecto emocional, Neon Killerm es diferente a la antigua Killerm, ya que su caracter es mas dulce, siempre trata de ser amable y mantener unido a su grupo, pero es muy callada y reservada. Ella tiene pesadillas de vez en cuando donde aparecen imágenes de lugares y personas, y trata a toda costa de averiguar su procedencia.  En el aspecto sentimental, nunca expresa sus sentimientos.**

**Nombre Completo:** F-Hunter****

**Nombre usual: **F****

**Edad Aparente: **17****

**Sexo: **Masculino.****

**Estatura: **1.80 m****

**Rango:** GA Master Plus.****

**Puesto:** General del Neo-Hunter Escuadrón****

**Armas:** F-Buster.****

**Habilidades: **Trepar por las paredes, doble salto, salto de longitud, Dash, combate militar, Agilidad, experto en el manejo de armas y aviones de guerra. Puede pegarse en las paredes y en los techos por tiempo momentaneo.****

**Disparos cargados hasta el 3er nivel con la capacidad de arrojar 5 disparos cargados al mismo tiempo o en lapsos espaciados y logra hacer una gran esfera de energía, cuando esta a su máximo nivel. Tambien pequeñas descargas seguidas. Puede mediar su descarga para convertirla en un rayo o en esfera. Posee la habilidad "Observer", con ella puede saber cuanta energía tiene o le queda al oponente.**

**Ataques especiales: ****"Hyper shot": carga su Buster más haya del límite, destella luces plateadas y lanza una gran esfera de energía en la cual giran otras pequeñas alrededor, al impactarse crea una super explosión que se extiende a 7 metros a la redonda (Gasto nulo de energía, gran alcance y efectividad, puede hacerlo la veces que quiera siempre y cuando conserve energía de reserva), "Great Paralysis": Acumula energía de su cuerpo y la expulsa al exterior provocando un campo magnético que paraliza a los enemigos por unos segundos en un radio de 15 metros (gasto alto de energía puede hacerlo hasta 5 veces sin cansarse, útil para tomar ventaja sobre el enemigo). "Double vision": Puede crear espectros de él mismo que tienen la habilidad de atacar al oponente (duración de unos momentos, efectivo cuando se trata con muchos enemigos, gasto medio de energía, puede hacerlo 8 veces), "Comet Dash": alcanza una velocidad cercana a la del sonido se envuelve en energía y puede atravesar a sus oponentes de un golpe (gasto ultra de energia puede hacerlo 3 veces).**

**Comentarios y Comportamientos: ****F es el líder del Neo MH clan, fue el segundo en ser creado gracias al ADN de un maestro militar humano y el ADN de X.  Tomó el puesto cuando Killerm  rechazó ser la líder.  Él como Killerm, no posee un elemento que rija su modo de combate.  Gracias a las células de X, F posee algunas similitudes con él, con esto ha ganado el nombre de "el sucesor de X".  Él área que domina F es el manejo de grandes máquinas de guerra, además de poseer aptitudes estratégicas.  F es un guerrero sumamente peligroso ya que maneja grandes cantidades de energía sin debilitarse, pero su velocidad se ve atrofiada por esto.   Él es un chico que toma demasiado en serio su trabajo.  Es muy impulsivo y temperamental esto le hace cometer algunos errores,  es tolerable con la conducta de sus amigos, pero pierde con facilidad los estribos. Tiene en muy alto grado la amistad y el honor, además de ser un gran temerario y no medir el peligro, pero esta dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de un amigo.  En el área sentimental, F siente una fuerte atracción hacia Ice, quien cuando esta cerca de ella, se comporta de una forma algo torpe y nerviosa.**

**Nombre Completo: **Mega Blaster/Sam****

**Nombre usual:** Blaster.****

**Edad Aparente:** 20.****

**Sexo:** Masculino.****

**Estatura:** 1.85 m.****

**Rango: **GA Master Plus.****

**Puesto: **Miembro del Neo MH clan. Comandante de la 4ta. unidad.****

**Armas:** Buster doble y espada doble de luz.****

**Habilidades:  ****Posee todas las habilidades reploids básicas.  Puede dar dobles saltos y hacer movimientos veloces de traslado para conectar golpes.  Dominio del combate libre, puede acumular energía en su cuerpo para disparar descargas y maneja a la perfección su espada doble.**

**Sus ataques consisten en disparar pequeñas descargas de energía con sus dos Busters (uno en cada mano), en todas direcciones.  Su fuerte, es su epada de doble luz, con ella puede hacer cortes cruzados y combinados.**

**Ataques especiales:**

**Comentarios y Comportamientos:  ****Mega Blaster no fue creado con Neo Hunter, él se unió a ellos despues, fue aceptado como Neo por poseer grandes habilidades y haber sido construido en base a un ser humano. Blaster es un experto en el manejo de armas y en la manipulación de su energía.  Su rostro es el de un chico amable y bondadoso, su mirada refleja nostalgia y dolor. Blaster era un chico llamado Sam, quien su familia fue asesinada en manos de Mavericks, donde solo sobrevivió su pequeña hermana Marie.  El peligro inminente al que estaban sometidos, los orillos a convertirse en mitad reploid y mitad humanos, su hermana fue muerta en manos de un Máverick, situación que jamás se perdonó y por la cual se siente culpable, ahora él es un chico serio y callado que habla poco de su pasado, esto lo hace parecer frío de corazón, pero la verdad es que tiene grandes sentimientos y siempre se comporta amable con todos. No se sabe a ciencia cierta en el aspecto sentimental lo que suceda con Blaster.**

**Nombre Completo: **Lifesaver** **Jana.****

**Nombre usual: **Jana****

**Edad Aparente: **22****

**Sexo: **Femenino.****

**Estatura: **1.60 m****

**Rango:** Master.****

**Puesto: **Lider del sector de ciencias e investigaciones Neo y del área médica Reploid.****

**Armas: **Ninguna integrada.****

**Habilidades: **Jana tiene todas la habilidades de un reploid (Dash, salto de longitud, pegarse en las paredes), pero no posee algun Buster para defenderse por ser una científica y no una guerrera, es por eso que lleva con ella un arma que pocas veces utiliza. Posee una gran inteligencia y sabe a la perfeccion todos los conocimientos para la construcción y reparación Neo.  De artes marciales sabe solo lo básico, pero no por eso deja de ser una integrante sumamente importante en el equipo.****

**Ataques especiales: **Aunque Jana no tiene armas integradas y no es una guerrera, si posee la habilidad de hacer 3 ataques especiales, que son de suma ayuda para sus compañeros o ella misma, dos de esos ataques son de respaldo y uno es ofensivo, estos son: "Revitalizador": Con esta habilidad especial, Jana puede dejar en óptimas condiciones a sus compañeros, esto lo hace concentrando su energía y transfiriendola con sus manos, ideal cuando ya se acabaron todas las reservas, lamentablemente eso requiere de mucho gasto de energía, por lo cual solo puede hacerlo una vez, pero la ventaja es que puede tranferir la energía a varios compañeros al mismo tiempo, repartiéndola en partes iguales, tal vez no los repare al 100%, pero les dará nuevas oportunidades, "Vacuna": Esta habilidad puede borrar los virus que hayan infectado los cuerpos de sus amigos o de ella misma, es muy efectivo y bastante oportuno, casi no implica gasto de energía, por lo tanto puede utilizarlo muchas veces, por último, un ataque defensivo de ella es "Invasión": Este ataque es contrario a "Vacuna", puesto que ella al tocar al enemigo, puede ifectarlos de virus muy poderosos que pueden matar al enemigo en cuestión de segundos, efectivo y letal, lamentablemente gasta mucha energía y solo puede hacerlo 2 veces, por lo cual lo reserva como arma de salvación.****

**Comentarios y Comportamiento: ****Jana fue la Tercera Neo creada por el ADN de una miembro de la inteligencia de la NASA muerta a manos de un Maverick. Ella fue creada por el Dr. Caín con el fin de que fuera la sucesora en su trabajo e investigación; cuando él murió, Jana continuó con la creación de todos los demás Neo, ayudada con los conocimientos de Alia y Gate. Su inteligencia fué tan notable, que llegó a ser la líder de toda el área científica Maverick Hunter.  Ahora ella no solo hace investigaciones para la nueva raza Hunter, sino que investiga tambien el área Maverick para buscar nuevas formas de detener a los enmigos, asi como nuevas armas y equipo.  Aunque Jana no sabe luchar, sabe muy bien defenderse, ya que es experta en el manejo de robots y computadoras.  Ella es una chica bastante noble y amigable y siempre esta al pendiente de los demás Neo. En el aspecto sentimental, ella se siente atraída por Lee, aunque nunca lo ha dicho, pero todos en el HQ lo saben.**

**Nombre Completo: **Bio Bass.****

**Nombre usual: **Bass****

**Edad Aparente: **16****

**Sexo: **Masculino.****

**Estatura:** 1.75 m****

**Rango: **GA MASTER PLUS.****

**Puesto:** Comandante de la 5ta. Unidad.****

**Armas: **Buster.****

**Habilidades: **Las de un reploid normal, doble salto, puede caminar por el techo por algunos momentos.  Puede cargar su Buster en 4 niveles de poder y lanzarlos en un super plasma o en pequeñas descargas. Bio Bass es un reploid regido por el poder de la Energía, por lo cual sus ataques se basan en ella. Puede dar pequeñas descargas a los enemigos con sus manos.****

**Ataques especiales:** "Electro shock": (Con el puro nombre se dan la idea ¿no?), Así es, carga su Buster y lanza una poderosa bola de energía eléctrica que puede impactar o envolver al enemigo pudiendo derretir sus sistemas internos y causarles la muerte casi instantaneamente, ideal para enemigos grandes y molestos (largo alcance, gran efectividad gasto medio de energía, puede hacerlo 20 veces) "Magneto": Crea una fuerza magnética al rededor de sí, y arrastra cuanta cosa metálica haya, estas quedan girando a su alrededor, pueden protejerlo de ataques o puede arrojarlas hacia el enemigo (gasto medio de energía, puede hacerlo hasta 16 veces), "Dios Zeus": Bass se eleva, su cuerpo destella y se convierte en una gran masa de energía, de la cual se desprenden muchas emanaciones que caen en forma de rayos hacia la tierra, y como remate, él mismo convertido en rayo se impacta con el enemigo, esta es una técnica superarchirrequeterrecontra efectiva y muy poderosa, lamentablemente puede costarle la vida… ¿decidirá usarla alguna vez?****

**Comentarios y Comportamiento: ****Bass fue el cuarto Neo creado, nació en base al ADN de un General antiterrorista caido en batalla. Él es un Reploid bastante atractivo, lo cual es la locura entre las chicas reploid del HQ, su actitud es algo vanidosa y presuntuosa, aunque es un Neo con un gran sentido de lealtad y justicia, aunque es algo irresponsable y a veces se deja llevar por el alboroto y la diversión, pero le gusta entrenar y ser cada día el mejor.  Por su caracter algo inmaduro y engreido se lleva muy mal con Jessy con quien siempre parece estar jugando un concurso de popularidad. En el aspecto sentimental parece que Bass aun no encuentra a la chica quien será la dueña de su corazón, aunque nunca se imagina que el destino le tiene reservadas muchas sorpresas.**

**Nombre Completo: ****Snow Ice**

**Nombre usual: **Ice****

**Edad Aparente:** 18****

**Sexo:** Femenino.****

**Estatura:** 1.65 m****

**Rango: **GA Master.****

**Puesto: **Comandante de la 15 th Unidad.****

**Armas: **Un báculo de 1.70 m. de largo con una terminación en círculo de un díametro de 50 cm, dentro de ese círculo hay una esfera de cristal sostenida de los extremos del aro (parecido al de Saori Kido, del ánime "Saint Seiya")****

**Habilidades: **Las de un reploid normal, con excepción del salto doble.  Ice tiene la habilidad de bajar las temperaturas al cero absoluto en un instante, esto solo puede hacerlo canalizando su energía hacia la esféra de cristal de su báculo y lanzarla en diferentes ataques contra sus enemigos, esto lo hace con el fin de no congelarse a ella misma, aunque su cuerpo puede soportar muy bajas temperaturas. Tambien puede lanzar energía con sus manos, pero es menos poderosa y puede congelar lo que toque.  El poder de congelar es su habilidad normal ya que puede crear diferentes ataques con el hielo sin gastar energía.  Tambien, es una experta en comunicaciones y una excelente hacker.****

**Ataques especiales: **"Avalanche": congela el suelo, lo rompe con su mismo poder, lo convierte en nieve lo eleva y lo lanza contra su enemigo aplastándolo (gasto medio de energía, alcance medio, puede hacerlo 10 veces), "Snow Storm": crea una ventisca muy poderosa de nieve, con el objetivo de aturdir al enemigo (gasto bajo de energía, puede hacerlo ilimitadas veces abarca gran perímetro), "Ice Swords": Crea una infinidad de picos de hielo a su alrededor y los lanza al enemigo como grandes y filosas espadas (gasto medio de energía, gran alcance y efectiviad, puede hacerlo 20 veces), " Crystal Manantial": Golpea el suelo y de este emerge una gran cantidad de líquido congelante (gasto medio de energía, abarca un perímetro de tamaño regular, puede hacerlo 20 veces) "Polar Circle": Concentra toda su energía y la lanza por medio de su báculo en forma de un rayo intermitente de luz amarilla, que tiene el poder de atravesar una gran montaña y congelarla (gasto ultra de energía, grán alcance, efectividad ultra, solo puede hacerlo una vez)****

**Comentarios y Comportamiento: ****Es una linda reploid con cara y gestos de niña, es muy tierna e inocente y muy optimista.  Fue la quinta reploid creada, a base del ADN de una genio de la marina de Siberia.   Ice adora el hielo (¿por que será?) y se divierte congelado el HQ, a ella no le gusta pelear pero sabe que siendo su deber, tiene la obligación de hacerlo, sabe artes marciales pero solo lo básico, casi no pelea, prefiere usar su poder natural para hacerlo, además de que su fuerza física es muy baja, pero eso si, tratándose de computadoras ella es una experta.  Aunque no lo paresca, Ice es una de las Neo más poderosas, ya que contiene mucho poder dentro de su cuerpo para realizar sus ataques y esto la hace sumamente peligrosa.  Ella es muy paciente con sus amigos y muy alegre, siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro aunque se traten de momentos difíciles, esto da alientos a todos los demás.  En el aspecto sentimental, Ice nunca a dicho nada pero le agrada mucho estar al lado de F.**

**Nombre Completo: **H-Lee****

**Nombre usual: **Lee****

**Edad Aparente: **23****

**Sexo: **Masculino.****

**Estatura: **1.85 m****

**Rango: **GA MASTER PLUS.****

**Puesto: **Comandante del escuadrón antibombas.****

**Armas:** Buster y un gran Shouriken.****

**Habilidades: **Las de un Reploid normal, puede pegarse a las paredes por tiempo indefinido, pero no puede dar doble salto, posee gran velocidad y fuerza. Puede cargar su Buster hasta el segundo nivel o dar pequeñas descargas, pero utiliza su Shouriken para atacar o usarlo como escudo. También tiene la habilidad "Sentinel" con la cual puede ver a los enemigos en la oscuridad, sin necesidad de dispositivos especiales. Además de esto el posee la habilidad de armar, desarmar y desactivar bombas, lo cual lo hace un Neo muy importante en el equipo.****

**Ataques especiales: **"Mortal Storm": Arroja decena de pequeños Shouriken con su Buster, que al clavarse en el enemigo explotan, los envenenan o los duermen, dependiendo el color de estos; negros explotan, rojos envenenan; morados duermen, ideal cuando se quiere desacer de muchos enemigos a la vez o tomar ventaja sobre ellos (Gran efectivad, gasto nulo de energía, puede hacerlo las veces que quiera), "Espejo": Todo ataque enemigo que reciba lo acumula y lo descarga en una gran emanción de energía contra el oponente. (Gasto bajo de energía, muy efectivo, puede hacerlo las veces que quiera), "Sentencia Final": Lee destella se eleva y arroja su Shouriken al suelo, al impactarse crea una gran explosión que provoca una especie de hoyo negro y atrae a todo cuanto este sobre el suelo, solo dura unos cuantos segundos, pero si el enemigo llega a entrar a este agujero, su cuerpo se desintegrará, ideal para enemigos grandes, (gran efectividad gasto mega de energía, puede hacerlo 2 veces).****

**Comentarios y Comportamiento: ****Lee fue el sexto Neo creado, con el ADN del mejor miembro del ejército de infantería del escuadrón del Sureste, haciéndolo un Reploid bastante fuerte. Él aparenta más edad que todos los Neo, pero no por eso adopta una actitud protectora en sus compañeros, al contrario, se preocupa más por él mismo, esto puede parecer una actitud algo arrogante, pero sabe que sus compañeros pueden cuidarse, aunque si alguno de ellos están en peligro no duda en ayudar. Lee tiene una actitud ególatra y presuntuosa, a veces haciéndolo algo insoportable, pero tiene muy en alto sus convicciones y su amistad para con sus compañeros.  El sabe perfectamente que es un miembro invaluable en el equipo por su gran conocimiento antibombas, situación que alimenta su ego, aunque nunca se a negado en ayudar en las situaciones apremiantes.  En el aspecto sentimental Lee siente una fuerte atracción hacia Jana, quien es la única chica que lo a puesto en su lugar en sus facetas de delirios de grandeza, por lo cual se ha enamorado perdidamente de ella.**

**Nombre Completo:  ****Deltha Emma.**

**Nombre usual: **Emma****

**Edad Aparente:  ****19**

**Sexo: **Femenino.****

**Estatura: **1.75 m****

**Rango: **GA Master Plus.****

**Puesto: **Miembro del NeoMH clan. Comandante de la 13th unidad.****

**Armas: **Ultra Busters.****

**Habilidades: **Todas las habilidades Reploid, con excepción del salto doble, maestra en el combate militar y manejo de robots. Su ataque normal es disparar descargas de energía con sus Busters, puede cargarlos y lanzar una gran bola de poder en la cual giran anillos (como los de saturno), tambien puede calibrarlos para disparar rápidamente o lento. Posee la habilidad "camuflaje", su cuerpo se vuelve transparente y puede pasar desapercibida.****

**Ataques especiales: **"Super plasma": crea una poderosa masa de energía que al contacto con el enemigo desprende una serie de pequeñas descargas (gasto bajo de energía puede hacerlo infinidad de veces, ideal para enemigos al frente y a los lados, gran alcance), "Parásite shot": dispara dispositivos que penetrán el cuerpo del enemigo y extraen su energía poco a poco (ideal cuando ya se acabaron los subtanques de energía, gran alncance y no require gasto de energía, pero solo trae consigo 10 unidades), "Evil shadow": lanza muchas descargas de energía que persiguen al enemigo hasta alcanzarlo, (gasto medio de energía, puede hacerlo mas de 30 veces) "Twin Beam": junta sus dos busters estos se ligan el uno al otro y crean un poderosísimo rayo capaz de atravesar una nave entera (gasto máximo de energía, gran alcance y súper efectividad, solo puede hacerlo 2 veces).****

**Comentarios y Comportamiento: ****Emma fue la séptima Neo creada, gracias al ADN de la General de la base militar del sur, es una chica ruda, pero sin dejar de ser muy bella, ademas de ser impulsiva y directa en sus comentarios, ella tiene muy en alto el sentido del honor y la pelea, además de tener un fuerte orgullo y poca paciencia, le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera es por esto que se mete en muchos problemas.  En el aspecto sentimental a Emma no le importa dejar ver lo que siente hacia Blaster.**

**Nombre Completo: **N8-Kurow****

**Nombre usual: **Kurow****

**Edad Aparente: **20****

**Sexo: **Masculino.****

**Estatura: **1.85 m****

**Rango: **GA Master Plus.****

**Puesto: **Comandante de la 6th unidad. Negociador.****

**Armas: **Sable-Buster.****

**Habilidades: **Las de un reploid normal. Con excepción del doble salto, pero puede flotar por unos instantes en el aire.   Tiene buena velocidad y mucha fuerza en sus ataques, utliza su sable buster para atacar.  Es una adaptación de un buster normal en su mano derecha pero puede desplegar un gran halo de energía y hacer poderosos cortes con el.  Domina muy bien el combate militar y ejecuta algunos combos. Tiene integrada una habilidad natural llamada "Energy Steal", con ella, cada corte que de, roba un poco de energía al oponente, así puede ir llenando los subtanques que ya tenga vaciós.  Su habilidad especial es el don "del habla", es por eso que es un excelente negociador de rehenes.****

**Ataques especiales:** "Disco mortal": Crea un circulo de luz con su sable del cual salen más aros de energía que siguen al enemigo hasta atraparlo, los aros se van cerrando y pueden partir en varios pedazos al enemigo, ideal para torturar al enemigo y obligarlo a confesar o cuando son muchos enemigos (largo alcance, gasto nulo de energía lo puede hacer infinidad de veces), "Start light": Esta es una técnica evasiva de Kurow, lanza una luz chispeante al cielo que asemeja una estrella fugaz creando un fuerte resplandor que ciega al oponente durante unos momentos, ideal cuando hay que darse a la fuga o se quiere tomar ventaja sobre el oponente (gasto medio de energía cubre una superfice de 50 metros a la redonda, puede hacerlo 10 veces), "Tiniebla":** **Esta técnica pone a temblar a cualquier enemigo que se enfrente a Kurow en ese momento, para efectuar "Tiniebla" Kurow debe estar en estado crítico, su cuerpo resplandecerá y su armadura se tornará color negra, su energía subirá hasta el tope, sus ojos se volverán rojos , su sable cambiara a gris mientras que será envuelto en energía negra y espesa, con esto Kurow, obtendrá el tripe de su fuerza, velocidad y poder en general, convirtiéndose en un guerrero súper peligroso, la desventaja es que también crecerá su furia y su instinto de lucha, lo cual nadie lo detendrá y no volverá a ser el mismo hasta que gane…o pierda (Ultra efectividad, solo puede hacerlo una vez).****

**Comentarios y Comportamiento: ****Kurow fue el octavo Neo construido, el nació en base al ADN del General de la fuerza aérea del sector Noroeste. Él es un Reploid optimista y risueño, le gusta ver las cosas siempre de la mejor forma.  Tiene mucha facilidad de palabra, lo que lo hace el número  uno en el área de negociación de rehenes, la cual es su gran pasión.  Kurow posee mucha paciencia y le gusta analizar las cosas dos veces para tomar la mejor decición, aunque en batalla sabe que debe hacer las cosas rápido y sin pensar, su tecnica Tiniebla hace ver el lado contrario de Kurow, mostrando a un guerrero despiadado y frío, aunque es solo momentaneo y no muchas veces a requerido de esta fuerza oculta para vencer. En el área sentimental, desde que conoció a Killerm, quedó enamorado de ella, pero aún no ha logrado conseguir una cita.**

**Nombre Completo: **Jessica.****

**Nombre usual: **Jessy.****

**Edad Aparente: **19****

**Sexo: **Femenino.****

**Estatura: ****1.68 m**

**Rango: ****GA Master Plus.**

**Puesto: **Comandante de la 18th unidad. Además de ser jefa del departamento de espionaje.****

**Armas: **Sus manos contienen unos dispositivos de temperatura.****

**Habilidades: **Las de un reploid normal. Salto doble y pegarse a las paredes sin resbalarse.  La habilidad natural de Jessy es subir hasta altos grados la temperatura en cuestión de segundos con sus manos, puede fundir la roca y  los metales con solo tocarlos además de poder descargar fuego y lava a los enemigos.  Otra habilidad, es ser una experta espía y dominar el combate marcial así como utilizar sus "dotes" de chica fatal para lograr sus objetivos.****

**Ataques especiales: **"Twister fire": Crea un gran tornado de fuego de 20 metros de altura, que arrasa todo a su paso (avanza una buena distancia, ideal para los enemigos al frente, gasto medio de energía, puede hacerlo 20 veces), "Magma Sea": Crea una gran cortina de lava y fuego que funde todo en un perímetro de 50 metros a la redonda, (ideal cuado se esta rodeado de enemigos, super efectividad puede hacerlo 10 veces), "Fire chain": Su cuerpo destella y de ella emanan una gran cantidad de llamas que la rodean, las arroja y se convierten en especie de cadenas que envuelven al oponente y le pueden causar un severo daño o la muerte (efectivo para enemigos grandes al frente, gasto medio de energía, puede hacerlo 30 veces), "Fénix":  Da un salto y su cuerpo se envuelve en llamas  y toma la forma del ave fénix, cae en picada y puede atravesar a un gran enemigo de un solo golpe (gasto ultra de energía, gran efectividad y alcance, puede hacerlo 1 vez).****

**Comentarios y Comportamiento:  ****Jessy fue la última Neo creada, pero no quiere decir que sea la más inofensiva, ella tiene un gran poder y sabe combinarlo con sus golpes para hacerlos más efectivos. Su caracter es alegre y extrovertido, además de ser muy bromista.  Ella es una de las Neo mas sexys y agraciadas, virtudes que aprovecha para obtener lo que desea.  Su habilidad como espía es notable, puesto que fue creada con el ADN de la más grandiosa agente de espionaje humano.  Tiene un fuerte orgullo y sentido de honor y lealtad, además de ser algo impaciente e impulsiva.  En el aspecto sentimental, al parecer ella aún no se ha interesado en ningún chico Neo o reploid.**

**Nombre Completo: **Jeros Volnut.****

**Nombre usual: **Jeros.****

**Edad Aparente: **10****

**Sexo: **Masculino.****

**Estatura: **1.50 m****

**Rango: **A****

**Puesto: **Roockie Neo Hunter.****

**Armas: **J-Saber.****

**Habilidades: **Las de un reploid normal (con excepción del salto doble y pegarse en las paredes indefinidamente), además de poseer la habilidad de "barrida".  Jeros posee las habilidades de un Samurai, puede hacer diferentes técnicas normales con su Sable, una de ellas es desprender energía con cada golpe para efecuar más daño o lanzar halos de energía para hacer daño a mas oponentes. Aun no desarrola todas sus capacidades.****

**Ataques especiales: **Hasta este momento solo posee una, llamada: "Centella", en la cual se lanza contra el enemigo en estado ultra de energía logrando conectarle cerca de 8 cortes y uno de remate con una gran cantidad de poder, lo cual dificilmente el oponente queda con vida, requiere un alto grado de precición, concentración y energía, por lo cual solo puede hacerlo 1 vez... por el momento.****

**Comentarios y Comportamiento: ****Jeros es un pequeño Neo, creado por Jana, el aparece a mediados de la historia, el grupo Neo habia sido oficialmente cerrado con la creación de Jessy, pero Jana decidió que hubiera un pequeño aprendiz en el grupo.  Él posee el ADN de Zero en su totalidad, por lo cual maneja a la perfección la espada, esto le ha valido el apodo de algunos como "Zero Jr", pero el tiene más similitudes físicas con X.  Jeros es un niño amable y educado, le encanta entrenar y hacerse cada vez mejor y tan bueno como sus "hermanos mayores" como llama a sus demás amigos Neo, él no conoce el límite y siempre busca técnicas nuevas que desarrollar y perfeccionar.  Hasta ahora el pequeño Jeros vive feliz en el HQ y pretende ganarse el respeto de todos en el área del combate.  En el área sentimental, bueno es solo un niño ^ ^U, aunque el destino le tiene preparada una sorpresa.**

**            Bien aqui acaba la sección de profiles de los Neo, no hice la de los malos porque la verdad me daba mucha flojera, mejor conforme avance en la historia ustedes se irán dando cuenta. Otra cosa, los Neo poseen ataques gigas que solo pueden hacerlo cierto número de veces, entre estos ataques, siempre habrá uno que es super efectivo, pero gasta muchísima energía o puede ser mortal (¿notaron que dicho ataque lo puse con rojito para que resaltara?), pero no quiere decir que ahi acabe la cosa, si los Neo llevan subtanques pueden recuperarse de inmediato y volver a la batalla o volver a hacer este super giga attack, además de esto cada Neo posee una Habilidad especial, que no gasta energía y con la cual ya "nace". Bueno espero que todos mis amigos Neo hayan quedado conformes con sus ataques y habilidades, la verdad no fue fácil buscarles una técnica especial, puesto que a cada uno queria darle algo único y original, ojala y haya sido de su agrado (que dificil es ser escritora). Lamento no haber puesto a todos los del clan, pero muchos son compañeros que entraron recientemente y pues ya había empezado la historia desde antes, además ya serían muchos personajes y pues me sería muy dificil manejar a tantos (recuerden que tambien hay malos y personajes de reparto), por lo cual los descuidaría y nos les daría la importancia que cada uno se merece, además que los RPG ya van bien adelantados y pues cuando se desarrolló esta historia ustedes aún no estaban, pero les prometo que estarán en mi próximo fic... Aparte varios de los protagonistas, son personajes ficticios que yo no cree, me los prestó un buen amigo para que pudiera elaborar este fic y traté de seguir lo mas que pude sus características originales, pero, la mayoría, son grandes amigos y uno que otro creado por mi y algunos forasteros a los que ya les había prometido un fic, pero que son de mis superarchirrequeterrecontra amigochos, aunque  si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o comentario o lo que sea, pues díganme, haber que se puede arreglar, Ok? Bueno lean mi fic y bye ^ ^**


	2. NEO HUNTERS UA CAP I

MEGA MAN X

**EPISODIO: ???**

**_NEO HUNTERS U.A. (Universo Alterno)_**__****

**EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA ERA.**

Por: Killerm/Marie.

Han pasado 100 años desde la última batalla de los grandiosos Maverick Hunter X y Zero, ellos derrotaron definitivamente a Sigma, en su sexta batalla, aunque él, prometió regresar algún dia… Después de vencer, Zero, por desición propia, decidió dormir durante un poco más de un centenario, en una cápsula para borrar la maldad en su cuerpo… el mundo, poco a poco fue restaurado gracias a los esfuerzos de X y sus demás colegas, la contaminación se terminó y los humanos subieron de nueva cuenta a la superficie, la Tierra floreció y por fin, X pudo ver realizado su sueño de un mundo donde humanos y Reploids cohexistieran… Más sin embargo, siguieron existiendo Mavericks que se oponían a esta utópica realidad, X ahora como lider de los Maverick Hunters, mantuvo al margen a todos aquellos Reploids inconformes y al paso de los años fue madurando en sus actitudes hasta convertirse en un guerrero excepcional… Pero un día desde la oscuridad, apareció un Maverick sumamente fuerte quien seguia las ideas del viejo Sigma, su nombre: **Macross**… Un Maverick joven pero poderoso, él se convirtió en el acérrimo enemigo de X y durante años pelearon a muerte… Cada generación de Mavericks creados por Macross era más poderosa que la anterior y los MH se veían orillados a esforzarse más… Todo indicaba una batalla sin fin, pero un buen día las fuerzas Mavericks cayeron y Macross se vio acorralado… Es aquí donde comienza esta historia…

**Capitulo I**

**"El Inició del Caos"**

**Base Maverick 3:34 a.m.…**

**Macross: ¡Date prisa imbecil!, esos estúpidos Maverick Hunters no tardan en derribar las defensas…**

**Crown: ¡Hago todo lo que puedo mi señor!, Pero el generador aún no esta al 100% de sus capacidades…**

**Observa por un monitor, los Maverick Hunters comienzan a entrar a la base Maverick, entre ellos X…******

**Macross: Ese maldito… ha, ha, ha, pero en unos momentos dejarás de existir… **

**Crown: ¡Esta listo Señor! ¡El dispositivo esta listo!… Echaré a andar los generadores y la puerta del tiempo se abrirá…**

**Macross: Esto es perfecto… simplemente perfecto…**

**El científico Maverick presiona unos botones y de repente aquella extraña máquina comienza a funcionar abriendo un extraño portal…**

**Crown: ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona! ¡Esta… vivo! ¡¡VIVOO!!**

**Macross: ¡¡Imbecil!! ¡¡Deja de ver tanta televisión!!**

**Crown: ¡jo, jo, jo! Perdón… me emocioné…**

**Macross: ¡Ya callate! ¡Y explícame como funciona!**

**Crown: ¡Si!… esta puerta no durará mucho, solo tiene muy poco tiempo para entrar y cambiar el pasado…**

**Macross: ¡JA! Eso no será difícil, mataré a X antes de que pueda nacer…**

**Crown: Pero… no será  tan fácil…**

**Macross: ¿De que hablas tarado?**

**Crown: He hecho muchos estudios, y logré descubrir, que el tiempo sigue una línea… cada dimensión tiene una, intangible e incambiable… la única forma para cambiar el tiempo, es ser el tiempo mismo, alinearse con él, entonces se puede dar marcha atrás y cambiar lo que no fue…**

**Macross: No entiendo nada…**

**Crown: (_no me sorprende)_ … ejem… lo que quiero decir, es que ahora que he hecho un agujero en la línea del tiempo esta tangente se desvió y esta saltando de una época a otra hasta que la puerta se cierre… Lo que usted debe hacer es encontrar el momento y lugar justo donde esta línea pasará y colocarse en el sitió indicado, para recibir todo el poder del tiempo…**

**Macross: ¿Y como demonios se supone que sabré el lugar?**

**Crown: Ya me estoy encargando de esto…**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!

**El lugar tiembla…**

**Macross: ¡¡Rayos!! ¡¡¡¡Se están acercando!!!! ¡¡¡¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarás?!!!!**

**Crown: ¡¡La tengo!! ¡¡La tengo!!… ¡12 de noviembre de hace 43 años… 9:12 p.m. sector 345662-98 para ser exacto!**

**Macross: ¡¡Envíame al lugar rápido!!**

**Crown: ¡Al momento!, solo tengo que advertirle… cuando entre perderá contacto con este tiempo, solo tendrá 10 minutos para recibir la línea del tiempo, si lo hace correctamente, no tendrá nada que preocuparse, puesto que usted será el tiempo mismo, pero si falla la puerta del tiempo se abrirá y lo traerá de regreso.**

**Macross: ¡Si si si!… ¡HAZLO!**

**Crown: ¡Muy bien!… Puede pasar ahora… cambie la historia… y cree una nación para los Mavericks…**

**Crown acciona una palanca y la puerta crece… Macross salta a ella, todo el tiempo se colapsa y paraliza por unos instantes (muy al estilo Matrix) incluyendo a Macross, queda suspendido en la infinidad, la imagen de él gira lentamente, se escucha un zumbido, de repente todo vuelve a tener movimiento y Macross cae al suelo, tras de él una luz destellante que se extingue y la puerta se cierra…**

**Macross: ¿Dónde rayos estoy?**

**Mira a todo lados, el lugar es una ciudad en ruinas, la tierra árida, parece que hubo una batalla hacía poco…**

**Macross: Reconozco este lugar…**

**Observa su reloj, ahora marca la hora de ese tiempo en particular… 9: 08 p.m.**

**Macross: Estoy cerca del sector… Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha…**

**Cerca de ahí…**

**Chico: ¡¡Corre!! ¡¡Corre ****Marie!! ¡¡Llegaremos pronto a la nave!!**

**Marie: Sam… no puedo más hermano… ¡puf! ¡Puf!**

**La pequeña se detiene, sus brazos y piernas son metalizadas como las de un Reploid pero su demás cuerpo es humano al igual que el chico que la acompaña…**

**Marie: tengo mucho miedo…**

**Sam: Marie… tranquila… yo te protegeré, no te sucederá nada… llegaremos a la base MH, nos encontraremos con X, él nos ayudará…**

**Marie: ¡si!**

**Los dos chicos siguen corriendo, en eso un robot Maverick les sale al paso…**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Marie: ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!**

**Sam: ¡¡Tranquila!!… ¡¡Escóndete tras aquel lugar Marie!!**

**Marie: ¡Si!**

**La pequeña corre y se esconde tras un auto destrozado, el joven se pone en guardia, el robot se lanza contra del él, pero lo esquiva con un gran salto, el chico cae cerca de ahí, se voltea saca una gran espada de luz y se lanza contra el robot, le lanza un corte y le arranca un brazo, el robot retrocede, pero le lanza una gran cantidad de mísiles y una descarga de energía… El joven gira su espada y logra neutralizar y destruir el ataque… Cerca de ahí Macross busca el lugar…**

**Macross: Maldita sea se arruinarán mis planes de no encontrar el lugar…**

**Macross observa el reloj que marca las 9:10 p.m., el cielo comienza a nublarse y un viento azota el lugar, rayos y relámpagos comienzan a vislumbrarse…**

**Macross: A comenzado… Debo darme prisa…**

**Mientras tanto la batalla sigue, el robot se lanza nuevamente contra Sam pero el chico lo toma del brazo restante lo arroja y luego le lanza una esfera de energía volándolo en mil pedazos…**

**Sam: ¡¡Ja!! Te mereces eso y mas… ¡Marie! ¡Todo listo! ¡Ya puedes salir hermana!**

**La pequeña se asoma temerosa y ve al Maverick a unos 2 metros de ella destrozado… ella sonríe y sale de su escondite…**

**Sam: ¿Vez? Te dije que no había nada que temer…**

**En el cielo se comienza a ver un remolino de nubes y en el centro se comienza a ver una luz y la emanación de una gran cantidad de energía…**

**Macross: ¡¡Ahí esta!! ¡¡La línea del tiempo!!**

**Macross corre hacia el lugar… mientras tanto la pequeña Marie observa feliz a su hermano…**

**Sam: ¡¡Vamos vayamos a la nave!!**

**Marie: ¡sip!**

**La pequeña camina hacia su hermano, pero en eso el Maverick supuestamente destruido enciende de nueva cuenta sus ojos observa a Marie, Sam se da cuenta, el Maverick carga y una gran cantidad de mísiles son disparados…**

**Sam:  ¡¡¡¡MAAAARIIIIEEEE!!!**

**Marie: ¡¿Q..qué?!**

**Todo sucede en cámara lenta… la pequeña voltea, ve los mísiles y se sorprende, en eso, del cielo se abre la puerta del tiempo y la línea del tiempo se dispara como un rayo de luz blanca hacia la tierra justo donde Marie esta parada… Macross llega para ver esto, en eso el tiempo se vuelve a colapsar y a detenerse, Sam queda corriendo hacia Marie y Macross queda observando la escena igualmente paralizado, los mísiles quedan rodeando el cuerpo de Marie solo a unos cuantos centímetros, ella paralizada flotando, la imagen de ellos gira, siguen paralizados así como todo el tiempo, en eso se escucha un zumbido, la línea del tiempo desaparece y los mísiles se impactan haciendo una gran explosión… Sam se detiene en seco y observa aquello…**

**Sam: ¡¡¡¡MAAAARIIIIEEEE!!!**

**Hay mucho polvo, Sam observa impávido, Macross por su parte esta parado cerca de ahí su rostro refleja rabia…**

**Macross: ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEAAAAA!!! ¡¡FALLLEEEE!!!**

**El polvo se disipa, Sam camina lentamente hacia el lugar…**

**Sam: ¿Ma…Marie?…¿Marie?…**

**Sam se queda viendo con ojos de horror, en el lugar donde Marie estaba hay un cráter y en el centro de él, el listón quemado que Marie traía en su pelo…**

**Sam: No…no…no…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Se tira en el suelo de rodillas…**

**Sam: ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Se toma la cabeza con las manos y comienza a llorar… golpea el suelo y sus lágrimas caen al suelo mojándolo…**

**Sam: ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!**

**Mientras tanto Macross observa aquello…**

**Macross: ¡ESTÚPIDOS!… ¡BUENOS PARA NADA!… POR SU CULPA FALLE!!… ¡Yo mismo te destruiré!**

**Macross hace una gran bola de energía en su mano, esta apunto de lanzársela a Sam quien sigue tirado en el suelo, pero en eso la puerta del tiempo se abre y absorbe a Macross…**

**Sam:  Marie…****sob… perdóname…hermana… por favor… no pude… protegerte… perdóname… **

**La imagen se aleja lentamente y se oscurece… Mientras tanto, Macross es arrojado por el otro lado de la puerta, se pone en pie…**

**Macross: ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡¡TODO SALIO MAL!! ¡¡MAL!!…**

**Voltea a todos lados, es la base Maverick igual que como la dejó, observa su reloj y ve que solo han pasado 2 minutos desde que partió…**

**Macross: Nada cambió… todo sigue igual… ni hablar… tendré que matar a X en este tiempo… ¡¡Crown!!… ¡¡CROWN!! ¡¡¿Dónde rayos estas?!!**

**Crown aparece…**

**Crown: Se…se…ñor…él…esta…qui…**

**Se desploma en el suelo, en su espalda hay un gran agujero humeante, Macross alza la mirada y en la puerta del lugar se encuentra…**

**X: El siguiente eres tú…**

**Macross: Vaya, vaya… Por fin la gran batalla…**

**X: La batalla final…**

**Los dos Reploids luchan, una feroz batalla se desata… El lugar es envuelto en explosiones y disparos, desde afuera los MH aguardan el final de la más importante batalla. El bien y el mal muestran sus fuerzas, pero solo uno queda como vencedor… Macross esta en suelo agonizando, X le apunta con su Buster cargado…**

**X: Este será tu fin…**

**Macross: No… no…por… fa… fa… vor…arghh…X… teen…pi… pie…dad…**

**X: ¡Nunca!… todos estos años he aprendido a no tener piedad de miserables como tú…**

**Macross: Por... fa…fa…vor…argh...…**

**X sigue apuntando. Macross tirado en el suelo le extiende su mano ensangrentada…**

**Macross: No… no… eres… …Ma…ma… ve…rick…**

**Lo mira con ojos de lástima…**

**X: Lo sé… pero soy… ¡UN CAZADOR!**

**X suelta el disparo…**

**Macross: ¡¡NOOO!!**

**Pero este pasa rozando por encima de la cabeza de Macross y destroza todo lo que queda del laboratorio, Macross tiembla y sus ojos se desorbitan…**

**Macross: ……ahhhgg…**

**Macross cierra los ojos y cae pesadamente al suelo, un hilo de sangre escurre por su boca, nariz y ojos…******

**X: Púdrete… para siempre…**

**X se da la media vuelta y se retira lentamente… Afuera los Hunters esperan, en eso ven a X salir con paso calmado…**

**Hunter #1: ¡Vean!… ¡El comandante X!**

**Los Hunters comienzan a bajar la guardia y se acercan lentamente…**

**Hunter #2: ¡¡Comandante X!! ¡¡Comandante X!! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!**

**X lo voltea a ver con algo de indiferencia…**

**X: Solo pasó lo que debía suceder… entren ahí y recojan toda la basura…**

**Se va caminando hasta donde están las naves MH, los Reploids lo observan pero de inmediato uno de los Reploids hace una señal y un grupo de Reploids entran a la destruida base Maverick.**

**Hunter#3: parece que la paz llegará a este mundo, por fin…**

**X llega a donde están las naves y se recarga en una de ellas…**

**X: ahhh… ya… estoy viejo para hacer esto…**

**Todos los Reploids corren por todos lados, X los observa, en eso observa un punto en la lejanía y se da cuenta de que hay algo inusual…**

**X: ¿Pero que…?**

**Se acerca lentamente hasta aquel lugar, en eso ve a una pequeña niña tirada boca abajo en el suelo…**

**X: ¡Ohh! **Corre hasta ella** ¡Pequeña!, ¡Pequeña! ¿Estás bien?**

**La voltea, y puede ver que tiene muchos moretones y raspaduras en el cuerpo, además de sangrar de varias heridas graves…**

**X: ¡¡RAYOS!!, esta muy mal… **Observa su cuerpo **Pero… que extraña… jamás había visto a alguien así… ¡no hay tiempo para eso! Tengo que ayudarla… //Aquí el comandante X, manden un escuadrón de primeros auxilios, hay una persona herida…**

//Entendido comandante…

**Al poco rato X llega al HQ central, lleva en brazos a la pequeña…**

**X: ¡¡¡DOCTOR CAIN!!…**

**Dr. Caín: ¿Qué sucede X?… ¡Oh Dios!… pero… ¿Quién es ella?**

**X: ¡No lo sé!… Por eso la traje esta muy mal herida… pero no sabía si llevarla a un hospital o traerla aquí…**

**La recuesta en una plancha de operaciones…**

**Dr. Caín: Parece humana**… **pero…**

**X: No hay tiempo doc… después averigua que es lo que es… ahora ayúdela… a perdido mucho líquido vital…**

**El doctor se apresura a atenderla… pero la pequeña no responde a nada…**

**X: ¿Y bien doc?**

**Dr. Caín: Pues no responde… esta en coma… parece como si algo muy fuerte le hubiese golpeado la cabeza…**

**La imagen muestra el rostro de la pequeña, la imagen se acerca lentamente, en eso hay una reacción en ella, y las computadoras se vuelven locas, la pequeña comienza moverse, de repente sus pensamientos la invaden ve gente siendo asesinada por Mavericks y de repente una luz muy brillante… mientras tanto el doctor Caín trata de estabilizarla, pero es inútil, la computadora marca actividad cero en su organismo…**

**Dr. Caín: ¡¡Noo!! ¡¡Vamos pequeña!! ¡¡Aguanta un poco!!**

**La pequeña muere…**

**Dr. Caín: Esto… es muy lamentable…**

**X: ¡Maldición!, Otra víctima más de esos Mavericks, pero esta será la última de ahora en adelante… **

**Dr. Caín: Todos deseamos eso X…**

**X se va el doctor se queda, observa a la niña, y pone cara pensativa **

**Dr. Caín: ¡Si! ¡Eso haré!**

**El Doctor toma una jeringa y extrae sangre de la pequeña…**

**Dr. Caín: Serás la primera…**


End file.
